Life's Not So Perfect Anymore
by ILove7thHeaven
Summary: Lucy has always wanted to be a mother. She just didn't think it would happen when she was twentyone and unmarried. What will she do when things don't turn out exactly as she wants them to?
1. Chapter 1

Okay I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the original characters or places!

I hope you like this story its kinda different!

It's mostly about Lucy!

* * *

Chapter One

Lucy lay in bed as a wave of nausea came over and she ran into the bathroom, where she threw up. When she was done she washed off her face and climbed back in bed next to her boyfriend for two and a half years.

"You ought to get that checked out. I really have no time to get the flu. I have to work and stuff," Frank said coldly. Most people would have found this statement rude but Lucy knew that this was just how Frank was all the time. Lucy didn't know why she just didn't break up with Frank but she did know that she loved him or she did at one time. The truth was that Frank was a drunk and every night Frank would come home from work after drinking at least eight cans of beer. Even when Frank wasn't drinking he was rude, bossy and sometimes just down right mean and Lucy didn't know why she didn't just leave him and move back home to Glen Oak where most of her family was.

"I have to get up. I have to be at work in about two hours," Frank said and he got out of bed. He went into the bathroom and Lucy could hear him turn on the shower. She went into the kitchen and got out of bowl and some cereal and started to eat. A couple of minutes later Frank emerged from the bathroom, he ate quickly and then started to get ready to leave.

"Bye!" Lucy said and she quickly kissed her boyfriend.

"Go to the doctor!" Frank demanded and then walked out the door.

"Fine," Lucy said to herself and she called the doctor. She made an appointment for ten-thirty. It was perfect; she could go to the doctor and then straight to school from there. She took a quick shower and then gathered her books. Then she got into the car and drove to the doctor's office.

When Lucy got there she signed in and then sat down. She opened a magazine and started to read in order to make time go by faster.

"Lucy Camden," one of the nurses yelled her name. Lucy put the magazine she was reading down, grabbed her bag and followed the nurse into a room. "What are your symptoms?"

"I've been feeling nauseous, not all day but a certain parts of the day. I've also been throwing up during the day," Lucy explained.

"Okay," the nurse said after she had jotted down everything Lucy had told her. "The doctor will be right with you."

"Okay," Lucy said and the nurse left the room.

A couple of seconds later a tall woman with blonde hair entered the room. "Hello, I'm Doctor Colgan. I'm looking at your symptoms and I think that we should take some blood. Just to check on everything."

"Okay," Lucy said. Dr. Colgan drew some blood and then said, "We'll have these test results in about twenty minutes. You can wait in here or in the waiting room. Whatever you want."

"I think I'll go wait in the waiting room," Lucy said and she hopped off the table and went into the waiting room. As she sat, waiting she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her. They had to take blood, so does that mean that it's something big. "Maybe I have some weird disease," Lucy thought in her head. "No I would know if I had a disease." As Lucy was deep in thought a nurse called her name. This brought her out of the trance and she followed the nurse once again into the room.

"Well, Ms. Camden. We have the test results and I have some news for you," Dr. Colgan told her patient.

"Is it good or bad news?" Lucy asked.

"Well that depends. You see, you're pregnant. In seven months you are going to be a mother," Dr. Colgan said.

"Oh my gosh," Lucy said. "Thank you. I appreciate this." Lucy said emotionless She left the doctor's office and got into her car and started to drive to her and Frank's apartment. Lucy realized that she had to go to her classes. "Going to class would be worthless. I can't concentrate right now," Lucy said to herself. She decided she would go to the park in order to think about everything that was going on. When she got there she sat on a bench and watched the kids playing in the playground and mothers watching over them protectively.

"Can I be as good a mother as those people?" Lucy thought in her head. "And what about Frank is he going to want this baby. Do I want my son or daughter to grow up in a house where their father comes home every night drunk? I mean Frank and I fight a lot already I don't want a child to have to go through that. But a child deserves a mother and a father no matter what the circumstances." Lucy thought all this in her head and she was sitting on the park bench for about a half an hour when she looked at her watch and saw what time it was. "I better go home," Lucy said and she got up. Then she got into her car and started to drive home.

* * *

Sorry that was kinda short

The other chapters will be longer...I promise!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like this chapter!

I don't own 7th Heaven and if I did I'm sorry but I wouldn't be writing my storied on here!

* * *

Chapter 2

When Lucy got to the parking lot of her apartment she sat in the car trying to think of how she would tell Frank that she was pregnant. "Frank I'm pregnant. Frank you are going to be a father," Lucy rehearsed out loud. "Okay, I have to get this over and done with." Lucy got out of the car and went inside. She headed up three flights of stairs and to her apartment. Number three hundred and four.

Lucy walked into the apartment and threw her keys onto the table. Remembering that Frank wouldn't be home for another two hours Lucy decided to take a nap. She put all her school books by the door and went into her room.

"OH MY GOD!" Lucy yelled. She was surprised to find her boyfriend in bed with another woman. "What…What are you doing?" Both Frank and the woman he was with scrambled around the room trying to find clothes.

"Hi Luce, this is Katherine, from the office," Frank said.

"Oh and I guess this is just a business meeting?" Lucy said sarcastically. "How long has this been going on?" Lucy demanded as she started to cry. "I want to know."

"Lucy that doesn't matter," Frank said. "I'm sorry."

"Frank don't you dare tell me what doesn't matter. I want to know how long this has been going on!" Lucy yelled.

"For four months," Frank said.

"SO YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME FOR FOUR MONTHS?" Lucy yelled. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT I FOUND OUT AT THE DOCTOR TODAY?"

"No," Frank said.

"I FOUND OUT THAT I AM PREGNANT. I'M PREGNANT. DO YOU HEAR THAT? YOU'RE ARE GOING TO BE A FATHER," Lucy yelled.

"Well it can't be mine. We always use protection. There is no way you could've gotten pregnant with my baby," Frank said angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU! UNLIKE YOU I DON'T CHEAT ON THE PERSON I'M DATING. THIS IS YOUR BABY, PROTECTION DOESN'T ALWAYS WORK," Lucy roared.

"Well if it is mine, then you'll have to get rid of it," Frank stated. "I don't want kids and you know that."

"FRANK! I'M NOT KILLING OUR UNBORN CHILD! WE ARE KEEPING THIS BABY," Lucy said, angrily.

"Well, if you do keep it, I refuse to help you take care of it because I know its not mine," Frank stated simply.

"It is yours!" Lucy yelled. Then Lucy said to Katherine, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. You are no different than I am. If you get pregnant he's going to leave you to take care of your baby alone, just like me."

"I'm going to go," Katherine said awkwardly. She grabbed her coat and then walked out of the apartment with out saying another word.

"So that's it. You're just going to refuse to take care of your baby?" Lucy said.

"Yeah. I already told you that I don't want kids and I don't really believe that this baby is actually mine so I'm not going to take care of it," Frank said, coldly.

"Fine, but I'm leaving you. I really can't believe you," Lucy said. "We've been dating for two and a half years. Don't I mean anything to you?" Lucy asked as she started to cry out of anger.

"I'm sorry," Frank said, insincerely.

"Are you sorry for cheating on me, are you sorry for refusing to take care of your child or are you sorry for getting caught in bed with another woman?" Lucy said. "Can you please leave? I want to pack up all my clothes and I really don't feel like talking to you." Frank left the room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Lucy quickly packed all her things in a large suitcase and carried it to the front of the door. She also grabbed her school books and left the apartment without saying another word. She got into the elevator and immediately started to cry. By the time she got to the car she calmed herself down enough to drive without getting into an accident. "Where am I supposed to go?" Lucy said to herself. She thought it though in her head and decided to go to Mary's house.

When Lucy got to the house that was owned by her sister and her brother-en-law she got her bags out of the trunk of the car and walked to the Rivera's front door. She rang the bell and soon she could hear someone walking to the door. Lucy saw that it was Mary, who was carrying her son, Charlie.

"Hi Luce! How are you?" Mary asked.

Lucy never thought that such a simple question could ever be so hard to answer. "I'm angry, worried, upset, excited, overwhelmed, and anxious," Lucy said as she started to cry.

"Luce, what's the matter? What's going on?" Mary asked then noticing Lucy's bags she gave her sister a hug and ushered her into the house.

"Mary…who is it?" Carlos yelled from the kitchen.

"It's Lucy," Mary said as she led Lucy into the living room. Carlos entered and after seeing that Lucy was crying he took Charlie from Mary and left the room so the sisters could talk.

"Lucy what's going on?" Mary asked.

"I came home today to find Frank cheating on me with another woman," Lucy said.

"Oh, Luce, I'm so sorry," Mary said and she gave her younger sister a hug.

"That's not all. I went to the doctor today. Mary…Mary…I'm pre…pregnant," Lucy said and she started to cry again.

"Lucy. It's okay. You'll be able to take care of him or her. You were always so great with the twins when they were first born," Mary tried to comfort her sister.

"I just don't understand. He refused to take care of this baby and then he accused me of cheating on him. He said that it wasn't his baby because I couldn't have gotten pregnant because we used protection," Lucy explained as tears flowed down her face. "Mary…I don't think that I can take care of this baby. I'm not ready to be a mother, I'm only twenty-one years old."

"Luce you can do this. I'll help you, the whole family will," Mary said and she hugged her sister.

"Thanks Mary. I really appreciate it," Lucy said. Mary and Carlos talked and they decided that Lucy could stay at their house in the guest bedroom, until she found an apartment and moved in.

* * *

I hope you liked this!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**-Sorry it took me sooo long to update! I have been so busy studying for my finals and then I was on vacation for awhile:) I promise it won't take me so long to update this time around!**

**-I hope you like this chapter ! **

**-Thanks for all the reviews:) **

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been four months since Lucy moved in with Mary and Carlos and February was approaching very quickly. When Lucy was in Glenoak for Christmas she had told everybody about the baby. They were surprised but happy for her and they all offered her support and help with whatever she needed. She was officially six months pregnant and getting closer and closer to when the baby was going to be born. Of course she was starting to show and now there was a pretty good sized bump on her stomach now. As Lucy got closer and closer to her baby's due date she got even more worried about being a single mother. She had been searching for an apartment while going to school; Lucy had even found a job as a receptionist at a doctor's office. The pay wasn't great but it would work, at least until she was done with school-hopefully next December.

"Mary! Carlos! Come here quick," Lucy yelled as she ran into her temporary home. A couple of seconds later Mary and Carlos rushed into the living room where Lucy was. "I finally found an apartment," Lucy exclaimed. "It's small but big enough to fit me and the baby. It needs some work but I talked to the landlord and she said I can move in as soon as I want. Plus the rent is really good."

"That's great Luce," Mary said and she hugged her sister.

"Yeah I'm really happy for you Lucy," Carlos said. "But we are going to miss you after you're gone."

"I know. I'm going to miss you guys too but I'll visit a lot I promise. Besides the apartment I'm moving into is not too far from here," Lucy said.

"Good. So when can we go and see your new home?" Mary asked.

"We can go this afternoon after I get back from my classes. That should be at about three o'clock," Lucy said.

"Okay," Mary said. Then Charlie could be heard crying over the baby monitor so Mary ran upstairs to get him.

Later that afternoon everyone got into Lucy's car and she took Mary, Carlos and Charlie to see her new apartment. Lucy parked the car and then they all went into the apartment building and up to the tenth floor.

"This is my apartment," Lucy said and she unlocked the door. When she opened the door Mary and Carlos were surprised to see how dirty and disgusting the aparment was. There was garbage all over the floor, the wallpaper was falling off, the couch was all ripped up, and all the counters and floors looked like they hadn't been cleaned in about ten years.

"It's...uh...nice Luce," Mary lied.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know it's a dump but I did tell you it would need a little work. It needs to be cleaned but once it is clean this place will be really nice," Lucy said. "When you turn on the faucets the water is brown too so I have to fix that. I guess its good that mom taught me how to do all the house repair stuff."

"Yeah that is good," Carlos said. "Why don't we start to help you clean up? Charlie's sleeping in his stroller so we have no reason not to."

"That would be great," Lucy said. There were two brooms lying against the wall so Lucy picked up one and handed one to Mary.

"Why don't I go to the store and get some cleaning supplies?" Carlos said. "I'll be back in a little while." Mary and Lucy started to sweep up the garbage on the floor as Carlos left the apartment

"So, I'm really happy for you Luce. You're really making everything good for yourself. You went from having practically nothing to having an apartment, a job, and hopefully finishing college in May. It's really great," Mary said as she continued sweeping.

"I'm not doing it for me. I'm doing it for my baby. Everything I do doesn't only affect me now. It affects this little person that's growing inside of me," Lucy said. "My life is changed forever."

"I know how you feel," Mary said. "I've had a baby. It's not all bad changes though. You get to bring life into the world. That's one of the best things that you could ever do. When you first hold that brand new baby in your arms you will never be the same. I don't know how to explain it. It's just so remarkably wonderful."

"I know I can't wait to be a mother. I just wanted it to be when I was married and when I was a little older," Lucy said. "But I guess it was God's plan for me to have a baby and that makes me feel just a tiny bit better."

"It'll be okay," Mary said. "I promise."

"I know," Lucy said. A couple of minutes later Carlos returned with all kinds of cleaning products. He brought mops, sponges, bleach, soap, and much more. "Thanks for all this Carlos. I appreciate it a lot."

"Your welcome. Now lets get to work," Carlos said and everybody set to cleaning up all the while talking and having a pretty good time. They cleaned for about three hours when Mary called for a pizza. When it was delivered they ate and admired how much cleaner the apartment looked. It wasn't immaculate yet but it was getting there.

"I can't thank you guys enough for helping me," Lucy thanked Mary and Carlos for about the fifth time that night.

"Luce we don't mind helping you. You're family and we love you." Mary said. "Now quit thanking us."

"Okay. Sorry," Lucy said and she went back to eating. After eating they all went home. Everyone went to bed when they got there even though it was only about nine o'clock because the day was so tiring.

* * *

It was finally moving day and although Lucy was going to miss Carlos, Mary, and Charlie she was happy to be moving out. It would be great to be on her own, even though it wouldn't be for very long. The apartment was all clean and Lucy had repaired almost everything. There was just a few things that needed to be done which Lucy would do once she was all settled.

Lucy bought some new furniture for the house and Mary and Matt had even given her some of the things they didn't use anymore. She didn't have a lot of eating utensils yet but she would make do with what she had until she could buy more.

Along with Mary and Carlos, Matt and Sarah would be helping Lucy move in. They came over and then everybody took car loads of things to the apartment. Since Lucy couldn't lift anything heavy she stayed with Charlie at the apartment and regulated everything. In a little while everything was at the apartment and in the specific rooms where they would go. The only thing left to do was take everything out of the boxes they were in, which was the easier part.

Lucy and Matt started in the kitchen while Mary and Sarah were in Lucy's room and Carlos was in the bathroom. "So Luce, how are you holding up?" Matt asked his younger sister.

"I'm pretty good. I've been keeping busy it makes it easier to not think about things. Because when I think about stuff I get worried and that's not a good thing. For me or the baby," Lucy said as she put some food in the refrigerator.

"What are you so worried about? You'll be a great mother," Matt said.

"It's not the mothering I'm worried about. I'm worried about supporting myself and this baby. I'm worried about how I'm going to take care of a baby and work. I'm worried about having a baby all by myself. I always thought that when I had a baby that my husband would be there holding my hand and coaching me through. That, when my baby was born and the nurse gave me my brand new bundle of joy someone else would be there just as happy as me to see this new baby for the first. Its just so complicated, this baby is never going to have a father in her life and that's just not right. What about when she or he's eight years old and she asks where her daddy is. What am I going to tell him or her? That his or her dad just didn't want a baby so he kicked her mother out of the house after accusing her of cheating on him? How am I supposed to explain something like that to a little kid?" Lucy said as the tears flooded down her face. Matt pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her.

As they were hugging Mary and Sarah came out of Lucy's room. They saw what was going on and then immediately went back. "Has she been like this the entire time she moved in with you?" Sarah asked.

"No she's had her good days and bad days. I think she's just having a really hard time adjusting to everything that's going on. Plus all the pregnancy hormones don't help," Mary said.

"I just feel so bad," Sarah said.

"Yeah me too. But I'm sure everything will turn out fine," Mary said.

"I hope so," Sarah said.

A couple of minutes later Lucy calmed down so Matt said, "Luce do you want me to coach you through your labor?"

"Matt you don't have to do that," Lucy said.

"I know. I want to," Matt said.

"You would really do that."

"Of course," Matt said.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy exclaimed and she hugged her brother and then kissed him on the cheek. "I really appreciate this. You have no idea how much this means to me. This definitely gets rid of some of my fears."

"Your welcome," Matt said.

* * *

Two weeks later Lucy was settled into her house and she was six and a half months pregnant. She was keeping busy and working to finish school as soon as possible.

Lucy grabbed her keys off the counter and ran out the door to go to work. After waiting for the elevator and then getting in she got in her car and drove to the pediatrician's office. When she got there Lucy clocked in and then sat down at her desk to start working.

"Hi, I'm here with my daughter. I made an appointment. She has a high fever and her ear is bothering her," Lucy heard a male voice say to her. She looked up and couldn't help but notice his wonderful smile and beautiful eyes. He was carrying a little girl and was holding the hand of a little boy.

Lucy realized she was staring so she snapped out of it and said, "Um...yeah just sign her in and a doctor will see you in a couple of minutes."

"Okay. Thank you," the man said and he signed his daughter in and sat down.

"Luce, snap out of it. He's probably married. I mean he's got a daughter and a son, and with those great looks he can't not be married," Lucy whispered to herself.

"No he's not," a nurse named Jenny, and a good friend of Lucy's said.

"What?" Lucy said.

"He's not married," Jenny said. "He's a single dad. He's got two kids. A daughter who's three and a son who's four."

"Really? Well that doesn't change anything. Who wants to go out with a woman who's six and a half months pregnant?" Lucy said.

"You'll never know if you don't ask," Jenny said.

"Besides I'm not ready to date," Lucy said.

"Okay whatever you say," Jenny said and she went into one of the rooms where a patient was waiting.

A little while later the man who Lucy had seen earlier came up to her. "Um... I have to make an appointment for two weeks from now," the man said. Lucy made the appointment for him and then he said, "Hi, I'm Kevin Kinkirk."

"I'm Lucy Camden," Lucy said and she shook Kevin's outstretched hand.

"I was wondering. Would you like to go out on Friday?" Kevin asked.

"You sure you want to go out with a pregnant woman?" Lucy said and she stood up so that Kevin could see her large belly.

Kevin obviously hadn't noticed that Lucy was pregnant but he said, "yes I would."

"Okay well then here's my number," Lucy said and she wrote her phone number down. "Call me. I get off work at eight. I'll tell you where I live and we'll make plans."

"I will," Kevin said and he left with his two children.

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed and Jenny came up behind up behind her.

"I thought that you weren't ready to date," Jenny mocked Lucy.

"Well I decided that I am," Lucy said.

"Well than good for you," Jenny said sincerely and she walked away.

Later that night as Lucy was watching TV and eating ice cream the phone rang. "Hello?" Lucy said once she picked it up.

"Hi its Kevin," Kevin said on the other line. After hearing who it was Lucy flipped off the TV and put her ice cream down.

"I'm surprised you called," Lucy said.

"Why is that?" Kevin asked.

"Because you seemed surprised that I was pregnant. And why would anyone want to date a pregnant woman?"

"I was surprised but it didn't change the fact that I wanted to date you," Kevin responded.

"Well I give you credit for that," Lucy said.

"Don't be so skeptical. Besides your beautiful what man wouldn't want to date you?"

"I can think of a few," Lucy said.

"Well we can talk about of pasts when we go out on Friday. Do you want to go out for dinner? This way we can get to know each other," Kevin suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Lucy said. "What time are you going to pick me up?"

"Is seven o'clock okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah I have class at one but it will be over in time for me to get home and be ready at seven," Lucy said.

"That's great," Kevin said. "Well then I'll see you at seven on Friday."

* * *

-**I hope you liked that chapter!**

**-Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

-**I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the original characters or places.**

**-Sorry it took awhile to update! **

**-Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"I can't believe I'm going on a date," Lucy said to Mary and Sarah. They both were over Lucy's house to help her get ready. They had chosen a knee length black dress that had light pink roses on it and Sarah and Mary had curled Lucy's hair so that ringlets framed her face. Then they did her make up and Lucy looked absolutely beautiful.

"Can I do this? I mean go out on a date even though I'm pregnant. Is that ethical?" Lucy said.

"Of course you can," Sarah said. "You look beautiful and this date is going to be great. I promise."

"You're right. This date is going to be great. I really like this guy. He's really sweet," Lucy said. Then the doorbell rang and Lucy said, "He's here. Thank you guys so much for helping me get ready."

"You're welcome. Now go," Mary and Sarah both said.

Lucy ran out and opened the door. "Hey," she said when she saw Kevin standing on the other side.

"Hi. You look great," Kevin said. "These are for you." Kevin said this and he handed Lucy the red roses that he was holding

"Thank you," Lucy said. "Come in so I can put these in water." She led Kevin into the apartment and got a vase out of the cabinet. She filled it with water and then put the flowers in. "Now we can go."

"Okay," Kevin said and he and Lucy left the apartment and got into Kevin's car.

"So where are we going?" Lucy asked once Kevin had started the car and they started to drive.

"To this little café a few miles away from here, it's really nice," Kevin said.

"Sounds like fun," Lucy said and a couple of minutes later they pulled into the parking lot. Lucy saw that the name of the restaurant was "The Midnight Café." They both walked into the restaurant and Lucy saw that the restaurant was simple but elegant. The tables had royal blue table clothes on them, the whole restaurant was dimly lit and there were many couples dancing in the middle of the room.

"I have a reservation," Kevin said to the hostess. "It's under Kevin Kinkirk party of two."

"Okay. Come this way," the hostess said and she lead them to a table that was set for two people. After Kevin and Lucy sat down she gave them two menus and then left.

"I really like this place," Lucy said.

"I'm glad," Kevin said. A couple of minutes later a waiter came and took there orders and then left leaving Kevin and Lucy to create small talk.

"So tell me about yourself. What's your story?" Lucy asked.

"Well I've lived in New York my entire life. I'm a police officer. I have a younger brother and a younger sister. The younger brother's name is Ben and the younger sister's name is Patty-Mary," Kevin explained. "Now tell me about you."

"I have four brothers and two sisters. I lived in Glen Oak till the end of high school. Then I moved out here to go to school. My dad is a minister and my mom is a stay at home mom and I'm studying to become a minister, just like my dad," Lucy explained.

"I can't believe you have six brothers and sisters," Kevin exclaimed.

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"So I'll tell you how I ended up with two kids and no wife if you tell me how you ended up pregnant and not married. This way we can get all the cards out on the table and we'll know exactly what each others lives are like. Right away," Kevin said.

"You sure you want to know my sad story?" Lucy asked.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me," Kevin said. "We don't have to do this right now. We can wait a little while. It's up to you."

"No, it's a good idea to tell you now. This way you know all about me," Lucy said. "Well it all started about three years ago..." Lucy started. She went on to tell Kevin all about everything that went on with Frank. From getting pregnant to how Frank kicked her out to moving in with Mary and Carlos.

Finally Lucy was done with her story and Kevin said, "That's terrible. I'm really sorry."

"Its alright," Lucy said. "Everything's finally working out for me. Now tell me your story."

"Okay. Well about six years ago I met this wonderful woman, Kara. We dated for one year and then we got married. Everything was really great. A year after we got married Kara found out that she was pregnant. I was the happiest man alive. Everything was perfect. The pregnancy went smoothly and we got everything ready for our new baby. We decorated the nursery got new clothes and toys and everything. Our parents even threw us a baby shower. Nine months later Kara had a baby boy. We named him Noah Kevin. Everything was great. A year later my wife found she was having another baby. Now this pregnancy wasn't as easy as the first one. Kara got hospitalized like eight times. Two times she was having early contractions, three times she was dehydrated, and three times her blood pressure was really low. It seemed like the pregnancy would never end. Finally she went into labor. The only problem was that Kara's blood pressure was really low again. They decided to do a C-section in order to ensure that the baby would be okay. The only problem was that something went wrong. Kara lost so much blood they didn't know what to do. They delivered the baby but Kara slipped into a coma. Her iron levels were so low that she died later that night. I was sitting right by her side with our brand new baby in my arms when it happened. After that I decided to name our new baby girl Grace Kara. After her mother," Kevin explained.

"I'm so sorry about everything that you've been through," Lucy said.

"No its okay. I'm alright I have two great kids that I love very much," Kevin said. "My life is pretty good."

"I'm glad," Lucy said. A little while later Kevin and Lucy got their food and they ate. After dinner they had dessert and then Kevin drove Lucy home. He walked her up to her apartment.

"Listen I had a really great time," Kevin said.

"I did too," Lucy said. "I would love to go out with you again."

"I'm glad because I would love to go out with you again too," Kevin said and he leaned in for a kiss. Lucy accepted and kissed him back.

"Call me and we can make another date. I'll talk to you then. Bye," Lucy said and she went into her apartment leaving Kevin by himself in the hall. She shut the door and then leaned against it. She was falling in love and she couldn't believe it. "I can't believe I'm already falling in love," Lucy exclaimed.

She got ready for bed, put on her pajamas and then got into bed. She clicked off her end table light and then closed her eyes and put her hand protectively on her stomach. For the first time in a long time, Lucy fell asleep very quickly, having dreams about the previous night.

The next morning Lucy awoke early to the sound of her alarm going off. She rolled over and stretched. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She quickly took a shower and then returned to her room. She quickly pulled on a pair of her maternity pants and a pick t-shirt. Lucy quickly put on a little bit of make up and then left her apartment. She was going to Mary's house so that they could go shopping for some baby clothes.

When Lucy got there she knocked on the door and Mary soon came out. "Carlos I'm leaving," Mary said loud enough for Carlos to hear.

"Okay. Bye," Carlos responded. Mary and Lucy both left and got into Mary's car.

"So?" Mary said, eagerly, once she started the car.

"So..." Lucy said, making it seem as if she didn't know what Mary was talking about.

"So how was your date last night? Give me all the details."

"Well it was absolutely wonderful," Lucy said. "He took me to this really elegant restaurant. We talked about everything. He was just so easy to talk to. I think I'm falling in love," Lucy gushed.

"Wow don't you think that you're moving a little quickly?" Mary said.

"I know. I mean I'm not gonna marry Kevin or anything. I'm not in love with him yet, I don't know I just got this feeling after our date was over. I don't know, its weird," Lucy explained.

"Well good for you," Mary said. Once the car was parked Mary and Lucy got out and went inside.

"I can't believe that I'm actually shopping for my baby," Lucy said as she looked through the clothes on the rack.

"I know," Mary said. "Do you like this?" She held up a pair of pajamas that were green, so it could be worn by either a boy or a girl.

"Yeah I like it," Lucy said and Mary put it in the cart that Lucy was pushing. They shopped around for a little while. They bought a few things and then Mary dropped Lucy at her house.

Lucy went upstairs and into her apartment. She saw that the answering machine was flashing, meaning that there was a message, so she pressed the button.

"Hi Lucy, it's Kevin. I'm calling to tell you that I had a really good time last night. I was wondering if you would like to go out again, maybe this Sunday or next Friday. I just really want to see you again. Please call me. My number is 789-3456. I'll be all night and tomorrow after five," Kevin said over the answering machine.

Lucy picked up the phone and then dialed Kevin's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hi Kevin it's Lucy," Lucy said once he did.

"Hey Lucy," Kevin responded.

"I got your message. I would like to tell you that I also had a great time on our date and that I would love to go out with you again. As soon as possible actually," Lucy explained.

"So how about we go out tomorrow," Kevin said. "We'll go out for pizza and decide what we want to do after that."

"I'd love that," Lucy said.

"Can I pick you up at around six o'clock?" Kevin asked.

"That's fine. I'll see you then. Bye," Lucy said.

"Bye," Kevin responded and both he and Lucy hung up the phone.

The next day Lucy threw on a pair of maternity jeans and t-shirt, dabbed on some make-up, and put on the TV to wait for Kevin. At about six-thirty Lucy was starting to worry about where Kevin was and what he was doing.

"Well it's no surprise why would he want to date a pregnant woman? There's way too much baggage," Lucy said as tears rolled down her face. All of a sudden she heard a knock at the door. Lucy quickly wiped her face and made sure that her make-up didn't run and she answered the door. She saw that Kevin was on the other side, wearing a pair of khakis and a golf shirt and he had a bouquet of roses.

"I am so sorry," Kevin exclaimed as Lucy let him into the house. "The babysitter cancelled last minute and I had to look for another one. Everyone was really busy tonight."

"You could've called. I thought you stood me up or something," Lucy said.

"I'm sorry. Please can you forgive me?" Kevin said.

"I guess," Lucy said. "We should go."

"I got these for you," Kevin said and he handed her the bouquet of flowers."

"Oh their beautiful," Lucy said. "Thank you." She put the flowers in water and then they left the apartment. The rest of the night went smoothly. After getting pizza Lucy and Kevin saw a movie. At about ten-thirty the movie was over and Kevin took Lucy home. She walked her up to the apartment and went they got to the door Kevin said, "I had a really great time."

"I did too," Lucy said. "I'm really glad you called. You have no idea."

"Well I'm glad you said that you would go out on another date with me," Kevin said.

"How do you do it?" Lucy wondered.

"Do what?"

"Make me so happy to see you every time we're together, the happiest I've been in a really long time. You're amazing," Lucy said and she moved in closer to Kevin. He gently planted a kiss on her lips. Lucy kissed him back and about ten seconds later they broke apart. "Goodnight," Lucy said and she started to open her door.

"Call me if you want to go out again. This way the balls in your park you decide if we should keep seeing each other."

"Okay," Lucy said and she went into her apartment. When she got there she was very surprised to find Mary and Sarah asleep on her couch with the TV on. When the door clicked shut Sarah woke up and she shook Mary to get her up too.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"We knew you were going on a date tonight. So we wanted to find out how it went," Sarah said innocently.

"You guys have gone on two dates in three days," Mary said. "This wasn't just a one date thing."

"So? How did you guys get in here anyway?" Lucy asked.

"You gave us a key when you moved in," Sarah said.

"Well, I guess that was a mistake. I'll have to remember to change the locks," Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"We heard that," Sarah said. "So come and tell us what happened."

"Fine," Lucy said and she sat between Sarah and Mary. She told them both about everything that went on. How he was late, the date, and lastly the kiss.

"You kissed?" Mary exclaimed. Lucy nodded yes and Mary said, "how cute."

"Shut up," Lucy said.

"Well we better be getting home. Gotta work," Sarah said and she and Mary said good-bye to Lucy and left. Once they were gone Lucy picked up the phone and called Kevin. She was happy to here his voice pick up on the other line.

"Hi Kevin its Lucy."

"Hi Lucy," Kevin said. "I didn't think that you'd be calling so soon."

"You know that I had a great time tonight and on Friday night," Lucy said.

"Well I thought being late tonight might hurt my chances of going out again," Kevin joked.

"Of course not," Lucy responded.

* * *

-**I hope you liked this. Please review!**

**-I'll try to update faster next time:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**-I am VERY sorry that I haven't updated my story since the beginning of the summer, maybe even before that! I tend to slack off A LOT during the summer and I kept forgetting to write!**** I am very sorry!**

**-Thank you all for all the reviews! You have no idea how much i appreciate them! They really inspire me!**

**-I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Lucy grabbed her keys off the counter and went out the door. She hopped in the car and drove to Kevin's house. She was a little nervous because today was the day she would be meeting Kevin's kids. After pulling up in front of the house Lucy took a deep breath and got out of the car. She rang the doorbell and a couple of seconds later Kevin answered opened the door.

"Hi," Kevin said and he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "Come in." Kevin opened the door a little wider so that Lucy could come in and he lead her into the kitchen. "I'll call the kids down so they can meet you."

"Okay," Lucy said.

Kevin went over to the stairs and yelled up for his kids to come down. A couple of minutes later an adorable little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing a light pink dress and a little boy who was the spitting image of his father came downstairs. "This is Noah," Kevin said and he pointed to his son. "And this is Grace."

"Hi," Lucy said.

"This is Lucy," Kevin said.

"Hi," both kids said shyly.

"Do you guys want to have some lunch? I can make us some sandwiches," Kevin suggested.

"Sure," Lucy said.

"Okay," both kids responded.

"Do you want some help?" Lucy asked.

"No I'm fine," Kevin said. "You guys can sit down and I'll be right back with some cold cuts and bread."

"Okay," Lucy said and she sat down at the table with Grace and Noah. "So Noah, you're in pre-school. Right?"

"Yeah," Noah responded.

"How do you like that?"

"It's so much fun," Noah said.

"And Grace you're in nursery?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Grace said.

"What do you do there?"

"We color and play with toys and have a snack," Grace explained. "I love it." Just then Kevin came in with a plate full of cold cuts in one hand and bread in the other.

"Lunch is served," Kevin said and he joined everyone at the table. Everyone ate lunch and then the kids ran off to play while Kevin and Lucy cleaned up. A couple of minutes later Grace came out with a doll in hand.

"Lucy, can you play dolls with me?" Grace asked.

"Sure," Lucy said and she followed Grace into the play room.

While they were playing Grace looked up at Lucy and said, "Lucy are you going to be my new mommy?"

For a second Lucy was taken aback by the question. She quickly recovered and then sat down on the floor. "Come sit on my lap." Grace did so and Lucy continued, "I don't know if I'm going to marry your dad. But I could never replace your mommy and I would never want to. Your mommy was very special to your daddy and I'm sure she was a wonderful person."

"Okay," Grace said. "But I do hope you marry daddy. He talks about you all the time you know and ever since he met you he's been so happy. He's even started singing again. He sings all the time. He really likes you."

"Well I really like him too. And I'll let you in on a little secret. I've been singing a lot too," Lucy said, whispering the last part.

Kevin came into the room and said, "Grace why don't you get your shoes and socks. I'll help you put them on."

"Okay," Grace said and she got up from where she was sitting on Lucy's lap. She ran over to Kevin and whispered something in his ear and then ran from the room.

"What have you been talking to my daughter about?" Kevin asked, faking that he was angry.

"Nothing. I hear you really like me," Lucy said.

"Is that a surprise to you?" Kevin asked.

"No, not really," Lucy said.

"Well my daughter just told me that you're singing again," Kevin said. "Is that a good sign?"

"Well of course. I only sing when I'm happy," Lucy said.

"Well I'm glad you're happy. Do I have anything to do with that happiness?"

"Oh yes. You have everything to do with that happiness. Grace tells me that you're singing again too."

"That's true. I'm probably just as happy as you are," Kevin said.

"Well I'm glad," Lucy said and she stepped closer to Kevin.

"Lucy, I have to tell you something. It's really important. I...I love you," Kevin said.

"You do?" Kevin nodded and Lucy said, "I love you too." Lucy leaned in for a kiss, which Kevin accepted. They were kissing for about three minutes when they broke apart. "I can't believe we love each other. I love you so much."

"I can. It's wonderful," Kevin said. Then Grace entered the room with her shoes and socks. Kevin helped her to put them on and then everyone got on their jackets and they left the house.

Kevin drove to Lucy's apartment and they went upstairs. When Lucy opened the door she heard, "Surprise!" She saw all the woman in her family sitting in her family. Signs that said "Congratulations on your baby!", "It's a Girl" and "It's a Boy" were hung up on all the walls. There was also a pile of presents in the corner of the room.

"This is all for me?" Lucy said as tears fell down her face.

"Yes it is," Annie said as she approached her daughter. "We had to throw you a baby shower or you wouldn't have all the things you need. Plus we wanted to get you all the things you need."

"Thank you so much," Lucy said and she went to everyone and gave them hugs. Once she was done she went to Kevin and said, "this is Kevin and his children, Grace and Noah."

"Hello," Kevin said.

"Did you know about this?" Lucy asked Kevin.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "It was my job to get you here. Your sister called me and asked me to do it."

"Oh," Lucy said. "Good job."

"Now I better be going. This is a woman's party, not for me," Kevin said.

"Okay, maybe we can get together later on tonight so you can get to know my family," Lucy said and she kissed Kevin good-bye. "Why doesn't Grace stay here? If she wants to, I mean."

"Is that okay with your mom," Kevin said and Lucy asked her mom if Grace could stay. Annie of course said yes and Grace said that she wanted to stay so Kevin left with just Noah.

"So Grace how old are you?" Sarah asked once Lucy and Grace were sitting with everyone else.

"I'm three years old," Grace said as she held up three fingers.

"Wow you're old," Sarah said as Grace giggled.

Everyone talked and spent time together for a little while and then Annie brought out lunch. "Everybody can eat," Annie announced. "The buffet is set up in the kitchen." Everybody made a line and started to get food. Lucy helped Grace and then they sat down at the table.

"So where is dad, Matt, Carlos, Simon, David, Sam, and Charlie?" Lucy asked.

"They all went to the aquarium," Ruthie explained. "They didn't really know what else to do but don't worry. You'll see them all later."

"Good. I can't wait," Lucy said. After lunch, all the guests played some of those "corny" baby shower games and then Lucy opened her gifts.

She got lots of clothes, diapers, toys, bottles, a car seat, stroller, bassinet, and rocking chair. "Thank you guys so much!" Lucy exclaimed once the last gift was unwrapped. "You guys didn't have to do all this, just being here was gift enough."

"Well before you say anymore we have something else for you. This is from your entire family, everyone chipped in. So, stand up and close your eyes," Annie said. Lucy did so and Sarah and Mary grabbed her arms and guided her into the baby's room.

"Alright, now open your eyes," Ruthie said.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy yelled once she opened her eyes. There in front of her was a white crib and inside was clothes and almost everything else you would need for a baby. Not only that but the nursery that Lucy and Kevin had painted and wall-papered now held furniture that matched the crib. Lucy walked around the room and looked at the dresser, toy box, changing table, and shelf and started to cry.

"Thank you guys so much!" Lucy said as she sobbed. "I don't know what I would have done with out you."

"You're welcome," Sarah said and everyone took turns giving Lucy hugs.

"It finally looks like an actual nursery," Lucy said. "I can't wait to put the teddy-bear comforter, that matches the wallpaper, and sheets in the crib."

"Yeah that's always fun," Annie said. "It starts to feel like you're actually having a baby after that."

"Yup," Mary agreed.

At about five-thirty all of Lucy's friends started to leave and the men of the family came. Lucy introduced Grace to all of them and although she was a little shy at first by the time Kevin and Noah arrived she was starting to warm up to them. She and Noah even ran off to play with Sam and David.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? I haven't seen you guys in so long, we have a bit of catching up to do," Lucy offered. They all agreed and she decided that she would call for pizza.

"Kevin why don't I show you the nursery?" Lucy asked once she got off the phone with the pizzeria.

"Okay," Kevin said and Lucy grabbed his hand and lead him to the nursery. "Wow, it looks great!" Kevin said. "It doesn't echo in here anymore."

"Yeah, its really great," Lucy said. "It's kinda weird though."

"Why?"

Lucy went and sat down in the rocking chair that Simon and Matt moved in the room earlier and then said, "I don't know. I guess that it's finally seeping in that I'm having a baby. I'm starting to realize that I'm responsible for another person's life. It kind of freaks me out."

"Yah I know," Kevin said as he squatted down in front of the rocking chair so that he was eye level with Lucy. "But you'll get used to it."

"What if I don't get used to it? What if I'm a horrible mother?" Lucy said as she started to cry. "I mean when I was eight years old I never dreamed that I would be unmarried and having a baby. I'm not even out of school yet. How great of a mother can I be?"

"Luce, you'll be great. I promise, just stop second-guessing yourself. Even if this baby wasn't planned it doesn't mean it's can't be a good thing. This is going to work out," Kevin said and he wiped the tears from Lucy's face and gave her a hug.

"How do you do it?" Lucy asked.

"Do what?"

"Always know the right thing to say. You can always cheer me up and get me thinking positive. You're like the light at the end of my tunnel. You are a wonderful man," Lucy said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kevin said as Lucy leaned in for a kiss.

After kissing for about thirty seconds they broke apart and Kevin said, "I should be getting home, before the pizza gets here."

"What? No I want you and the kids to stay for dinner too," Lucy explained.

"I don't want to interrupt your family gatherings. You haven't seen your family in awhile, you see me practically everyday," Kevin said.

"You're not interrupting my family gathering. I want you here. You can get to know my family," Lucy said. "Atleast learn all their names."

"I know their names," Kevin lied and then Lucy gave him a look and he said, "Okay, I don't but I will."

"Good," Lucy said and she quickly kissed him. "We should back out, before my family starts to wonder."

They opened the nursery door and then walked outside. When they did this everyone turned and looked at them, trying to hold back their laughter but it wasn't really working. Mary got up, walked towards them and said, "you may want to go look in the mirror." She pulled them into the bathroom and Lucy and Kevin immediately looked in the mirror. Lucy's lipstick was all smudged and Kevin's hair was all messed up.

"Great first impression," Kevin mumbled and he turned a deep shade of red.

"Don't worrry about it hon," Lucy said. "No one will judge you."

"Whatever you say," Kevin said as he turned the water on and started to fix his hair. Once they were both all fixed up they returned to the living room. The rest of the night was spent getting to know Kevin and spending time together. At about eleven o'clock, Lucy helped Kevin to bring Noah and Grace to the car, since they had both fallen asleep. A little while later the Camden family also left, Annie, Eric, Ruthie, Sam and David for Matt and Sarah's house, and everyone else for their own homes.

* * *

-**I hope you liked that chapter! **

**-Please review: ) Thanks! **


End file.
